


Poppa Making Me Cry!

by xxx_94xxx



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, daughter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6535813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxx_94xxx/pseuds/xxx_94xxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started with watching Frozen;<br/>So, how does Evelyn end up sitting in a closet, only to try to get comforted by Dad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poppa Making Me Cry!

*Frank POV 

"Poppa?" 

I see bright eyes look over the back of the couch. 

"Evelyn." 

"Poppa, wanna watch Frozen with me?" 

"That I would love to do with you." 

I walked over to the couch, sitting myself down. Wiggling around I get comfortable, then prop my feet up on the couch. 

Evelyn crawls over to me, her blanket in tow with her. 

I raised my arm to allow a spot for her; she squeezes herself in the spot. 

"Want some blanket?" 

I nod. Evelyn covered the two of us with her blanket. I rest my hands on top of my pregnant bump. 

** 

Halfway through I hear a small yawn escape from her mouth. "You tired?" I cooed. 

"No, I wanna watch Frozen with you."" 

I kiss the top of her head, "Okay." 

** 

Ten minutes later I hear soft snores escaping from her mouth. 

I paused the movie, pulling the blanket off me and more on Evelyn. 

Laying Evelyn down I try to get up without waking her. 

It did not work; Evelyn wakes up. Her eyes wondering to me. 

"Where are you going?" 

"You fell asleep baby girl." 

"Where are you going?" Evelyn repeated. 

"Evelyn, you were asleep and Baby was making me need to go to the bathroom." 

Evelyn's eyes grew dark. 

"The Baby." She stated. 

"Baby girl." I say. 

"It was the Baby! I do not want this Baby!" 

Evelyn slides off the couch; I bend down to grab her but is stopped by my belly. 

I put my hands over my eyes and release a loud groan. 

Gerard comes into the living room, "What the hell kind of sound was that?" "The Baby." I muttered. 

He understood. "I will go talk with Evelyn." 

** 

One thing about Evelyn, she is a creature of habit. 

Walking to the closet I can see her through the slits. 

"Can I come in?" I knock on the door. 

"Yes." 

I opened the doors. Evelyn has her knees tucked under her chin, and big red eyes. 

"Can I join you?" I ask. 

She moves over, making room for me. 

I sit with my knees under my chin too. Reaching out I push some hair behind her ear. 

"Please talk to me." I cooed. 

"Poppa loves Baby more than me." She sniffled. 

"No, baby, he does not." 

"It feels like it! He had to move me because of the Baby was making him need to pee!" 

"Sweetheart, that does not mean he loves you any less. Baby is sitting on his bladder, he just needed to pee." 

"But he had to stop spending time with me! I hate Baby." 

I lock eyes with Evelyn whose now crying fat tears. 

"Evelyn, do not say that. Poppa and I love Baby." 

"Was I not good enough? Was I bad? What did I do wrong!?" Evelyn shouted. 

"Nothing baby, you did nothing at all!" 

"Then why do you need another baby?" 

"We wanted you to have a sibling. And we wanted another baby to love." 

"But I love you! Why are you replacing me? And my love!" 

"We are not replacing you, Evelyn. Or your love, we will love both of you equally." 

"I feel you are forgetting about me! You pull your attention to Poppa and Baby! Uncle Mikey had to be the person I brought to school on the day where parents came to say what they do for jobs!" 

I was not aware of that. 

"When was that?" I questioned. 

"Last Monday!" 

"Evelyn-- 

I did not ask because that was when you found out I was having a sister." 

"Why did you not tell us? We would have loved to be there!" 

"I did not want you or Poppa there!" 

"Why not?" I was hurt. 

"I hate you! I hate you and Poppa, and Baby! I hate that you are always finding time for Baby, when was the last time you tucked me in?" 

I could not remember. 

"Things are changing, and I do not like it! I hate Baby! It all is different!" 

Evelyn sticks her head in her knees. 

I sigh, reaching out to rub her back. 

She wiggles away and out of the closet. 

I am quick on her heels! 

Walking into the living room I see Evelyn in Mikey's arm, her face I hidden in his chest. He has a hand rubbing her back. 

"Hey." I greet. 

"Gee." Mikey greeted me. 

"Mikey has Evelyn, it is Friday." 

"And I cannot wait." Mikey grins. 

"Evelyn, do you want to go pack your bag?" Mikey asked. 

She clings to Mikey. 

"No, no." 

"How about we do it together?" He offered. 

"Can I take Frozen?" 

"Frozen? Uh yes!" 

Mikey and Evelyn go back to her room. 

I walk over to Frank, "Any luck?" 

"She told me something about Mikey." 

"What?" 

"He was there for parents career day." 

"Where were we?" 

I pointed at the bump, "Finding out we are having a daughter." 

"I do not even remember being told about the event." 

"We were not told; she only asked Mikey." 

"Heehee!" 

We could hear Evelyn squealing. 

Mikey comes out, tickling her sides. 

He sets her down. 

"Are you all packed baby?" I ask. 

"Yes. Can we go now?" 

"How about you go potty before you leave, okay?" 

Evelyn drops her bag, and runs to the bathroom. 

"Why did you not tell us about parent career day?" 

"She asked me to fill in for you." 

"Why would you do that, Mikey?" 

"She asked me fill in. She cried the whole way home. She has a lot of emotions." 

"Why has she not talked to us?" 

"Have you tried talking to her? She claims you two put you attention to Baby." 

We go to answer but are stopped by Evelyn bouncing back out. 

"Uncle, I am ready!" 

Mikey swoops her up in his arms giving her cheek a kiss. 

"Can we get hugs?" 

Evelyn stares at the bump, then shakes her head, "Careful of tummy." 

She hides her face in Mikey's shoulder again. 

"I will give her back on Sunday. Enjoy your weekend." 

Mikey left with Evelyn.


End file.
